Chris's Greatest Adventure
by TomX
Summary: After fully trained as a soldier, I escaped the military's clutches and I no longer wanted to be a part of them. After trying to rescue my partner I stumbled into this strange world where no humans have ever touched before...The Secret of Mana...
1. Prologue

**Chris's Greatest Adventure**

Notes: Creatures and Characters are based in a video game called Secret of Mana back in 1993.

Warning: This story contains strong language, gore, and it is only attended for mature audiences. This story is rated M.

Prologue

If you haven't figured it out, my name is Chris. I'm a sixteen-year-old soldier, working with a military force called the "Canadian Forces." Although, we're no ordinary soldiers, we're "peacekeepers." I had my reasons though, I was raised in the military, trained by the military, and I loved my, "Commander," like he's my father. His name is, "Mana."

My parents died from a car crash, I had to be strong for Mana...he said my powers are "special," unlike other soldiers, I could use a variety of weapons and something called, "Magic." Of course, using a sword, an axe, a spear, and a .45 caliber pistol is not just my style, I also go out in adventures in my own free will.

What I mean to say is, I used to be a soldier, and you are wondering why I quit the forces? My greatest adventure is concluded, but don't worry, I'll explain everything from the beginning. This is the story of my greatest adventure...and yes it's the best fucking adventure I've ever experienced.

Prologue End


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At nighttime, I started sharpening my sword with a rock. I'm camping at night with my partner, with a creature called a, "Flammie." If you're wondering what a Flammie is, I'll explain: it's a creature with four wings on the back, it has deer-like pointy ears, a muzzled mouth, large paws, soft white fur, blue eyes, has hair like a human, and can grow up to fifteen feet tall, however, mine is just little, he's only two feet tall.

She and I are partners, like a little sister to me, and a best friend. I gazed my eyes at the "Flammie" as she is sleeping beside me all curled up. I smiled at the creature as I continued to sharp my sword. After sharpening my sword, I reloaded my pistol. My pistol made a "click" sound, after it was reloaded. Moments later, I heard gunfire; I stand up immediately as Flammie woke up.

I exclaimed, "Wake up Flammie!"

*Yawn* "What's wrong Chris?"

"They found us! Pack your things up and move out!"

"AAH! Don't tell it's the-"

"Yeah, it is! They'll kill us if we don't get our Asses in gear!"

"Okay."

Flammie and I quickly packed our stuff up and retreated. The next thing we knew, two soldiers have located our spot. The soldiers started talking to each other.

"Where is he!"

*Checked the fire place* "Hmm...This wood is hot, that means somebody had recently just camped here."

"All right, we know he's around here somewhere, let's split and find him!"

"Roger."

The two soldiers separated and started looking me.

Flammie widens her eyes in shock, "Did you just hear that! We're dead meat on a stick!"

I shook my head and said angrily, "Ah shit, I knew this is gonna happen.*Then I got an idea* Flammie, wait here, I've got a plan."

"What are you gonna do?"

"The 'Usual plan, keep your eyes closed."

"Oh boy, here we go again..."

I sneaked forward as Flammie closes her eyes, I crawled under my belly, as I am about to ambush the enemy. I leaped from my feet as the soldier turned away, and I dashed forward as I grabbed him by the neck and *snap* I snapped his neck, and he instantly died. Another soldier noticed me, I threw an axe at his head before he could call for "backup." He is dead instantly and blood spilled everywhere on the ground. I pulled the axe out of his head and moved forward as I assassinated more soldiers.

I sighed, "*Sigh* Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight." I killed at least five; I've taken them out one-by-one. Although, I didn't like "killing..." but I have my own orders. I don't work for the military anymore. Sometimes, you've gotta take risks...

**(Author's notes: I'll explain why he left the military in the next chapter) **

Anyway, in the morning I've taken down twenty soldiers, but they'll suspect it and there will be increasingly soldiers. So I backed off, and I realized Flammie is missing!

I exclaimed as I tried to look for her, "Flammie? Flammie? FLAMMIE!" Shit! While I was fighting, I was so distracted, that Flammie is missing! When I looked for her, I saw a shadow is carrying Flammie! She's kidnapped! Her yelping voice is crying for my help.

"Chris! Help me!"

"Flammie!" As I yelled her name, I followed the shadow. I pointed my pistol and started firing towards the shadow, but the bullets are going through, so shooting it didn't help at all. I kept shooting it until I ran out of ammo, shit...even if I did reload and try again, it still wouldn't matter, because my weapons are useless!

Moments later, I exited the forest and I found the shadow came across a dead end near the cliffs. I confronted that bastard, and I knew there's nowhere to run for that monster. I said angrily as I got my pistol pointed at the shadow's head, "Let Flammie go, or I'll put a bullet on your forehead!"

The shadow laughed at me, the next thing I know, he jumped down the cliff with Flammie! I screamed, "FLAMMIE!"

"CHRIS! HELP ME!

I quickly acted fast as I sled with my belly so that I could reach for Flammie, before she fell with the shadow, I reached for her but I missed her! Damn it, I'm sorry Flammie! As I looked down, she is falling and falling, and then, she suddenly disappeared in thin air!

I tilted my head in confusion, "The hell?" I looked for them but they just vanished out of nowhere? Did I just have a déjà vu or something? As soldiers were coming this way, I had no choice but to jump and maybe that portal will follow me to Flammie. At least I hope...I thought to myself, "Okay, I'll take my chances on jumping off this cliff." I did so, I'm falling, and falling likely I thought I was gonna die. All of a sudden, I vanished just like that. I don't think I'm in the human's world anymore.

I hit the ground just as I landed, I looked around me and I realized this place is so different. I asked myself, "What is this place?" This world isn't too bizarre, it's more of a "paradise" then I thought. There are "Rabites" and they're kinda cute, trees are very bright, the sun is brighter then my world, hell there are many cool looking little critters.

(Author's Notes: If you played Secret of Mana, you'll see what kind of world I'm talking about.)

Man, I never seen anything like this before, but wait, wait, what the hell am I doing here? Oh yeah! I have to find Flammie! As I rushed forward, I bumped into somebody. *Thump* I landed on the ground hard; I rubbed my head for a little while. I stand up and I saw a girl with pointy ears. That's whom I bumped into?

I kneeled into my knees as I rubbed her forehead, "Ma'am? Are you okay?" She grumbled as she got up, "Owww. That hurts..."

(Author's Notes: The girl is described in the game, you know, the girl that is with you in your journey.)

Anyway, she got up thankfully; at least I didn't kill her. The girl snapped at me, "Watch where you're going!" I backed up and said, "Whoa! I'm sorry!"

"Oh, don't worry about it, hey where are you from? You look different." As she came closer to me, she started circling around me. "Ummm...I-" As I was about to ask. "No, no, let me guess! You're definitely not from this world, you're not an elf, you're definitely not a dwarf. Hmm..."

She continued to guess and then she got the idea, "AHA! I know what you are and where you're from...the human's world! Which means you're a human!" I tilted my head in confusion and said to her, "What's wrong with you?" She winked at me as though she was just playing around with me. She held my onto my shoulders and started rubbing them, I asked, "Ah, what are you doing?"

"Whoa, somebody is acting all tough. Speaking of tough, there's a small favor I want you to do for me." She smiles eagerly, but I shook my shoulders to get her hands off of me. I turned around to her and explained, "Listen, I'm not here just because I wanted to, you see, there's a Flammie and I'm going to find her! She's kidnapped by this shadow-"

"Oh! Did you say Flammie?" She widens her eyes, as she's surprised I said that. She runs up to me and said, "I know where a Flammie is! It wasn't here too long ago." I widen my eyes; I didn't know she saw my Flammie! I put my hands to her shoulders and I started shaking her, "Tell me! Where'd you find her? She's not hurt, right? Please tell me!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Calm down! Just stop shaking me!" I stopped shaking her, and gave a loud sigh. She explained, "I saw this shadow thing head for north-" "

Great!" I dashed for that direction. She called out to me, "Hey! Where are you going?"

"What do YOU think?"

"Hey, can you at least tell me your name?

I halted; I turned my head around and say my name, "Call me Chris. See ya!" The girl followed me, "Wait Chris! I wanted to come too!"

"No, I want you to stay behind."

"Why? Am I in your way?"

"Yeah, this is about life and death. I don't want you to see yourself get hurt. Go back home."

"Hey, I'm not a little child you know! I'm going with you because YOU seem to be forgetting they I've got a favor for you!"

"*Sigh* Then WHAT is this favor. _Like I give a shit..." _I thought to myself as I mumbled.

She explains, "Well, I've been wondering if you could come with ME, and maybe you could help me find my friend. Please Chris, for me?"

"Fine but it'll cost you."

"How about, hmm...would you mind going out with me for a date?"

"What?"

I thought to myself, "_Hmm...a date? She's asking ME for a DATE? ...Ah what the hell, besides, I never got a girlfriend before. Wow, I'm so lucky! _All right, you've got yourself a deal."

"Hooray! You are a true gentlemen! Oh, by the way my name is, "Alice." I shake my hand with Alice and I said, "All right, we're in this together for now. Here have this." I pulled out my spear and gave it to her. I explained to her, "Just in case you need it."

"Thanks Chris! By the way, do you know magic?"

"Sure, I'm all prepared. You don't need to tell me."

"Wonderful! Let's go north!"

"Right, let's move!"

Well, this is how our quest begins; I'm traveling with a strange girl looking for a friend, as I am looking for MY friend. We traveled in mountains, battled monsters that I never seen before, and yeah, somehow, I'm getting stronger. I'm gaining experience. I liked growing new powers, and leveling up my weapons isn't so bad after all.

After all that talk we made our way to a field, it's a field of pink flowers. I gazed with amazement as I saw the flowers. I never had seen so many flowers, EVER. I walked forward, then suddenly out of nowhere from the flowers, a thorn is coming towards me!-what the...?

I quickly dodged it by rolling out of the way, before I got killed. Alice looked at me and asks, "What's wrong?" I cautiously looked around me, and I realized this is no flower garden it's a monster! I screamed at Alice, "ALICE! Get out of the flowers! NOW!" Suddenly, a large tentacle emerges behind Alice she turns around in fear. The tentacle is about to grab Alice!

Alice quickly ducks, and she manages to escape...she came dashing to me. Thank god she didn't do anything stupid. I pulled out my sword, and the monster is growing larger and larger, as for the flowers; well, now they're merging with the monster. The monster is very large, and it looks like it's hungry! We both got ready to fight! I exclaimed to Alice, "Alice! Think you can use fire magic?" "Okay Chris!" As she yells back at me. The monster roared at us.

Alice used her fire magic, while I am shooting with my pistol at the monster. We're aiming at the mouth, that's his weak spot. As the tentacle is about to grab me, I kicked it with a somersault. As the monster is weakening, I got my sword ready and I'm about to finish it off. I charged towards it, as Alice is charging her powerful fire spell. Then tentacles are dashing forward right towards me!

I leaped into the air, to dodge the tentacles, in the air I saw the monster's head, it opens it's jaws likely it was gonna eat me. I taken my chances though, I had the opportunity to finish it off. I did. I sliced its upper jaw in half. Green blood is splattered everywhere, also, Alice fired her fire spell at the monster, disintegrating it. We won!

After the battle against the monster, we are both breathing heavily. Later, Alice collapsed in exhaustion! I dashed forward to her as I lay my hands on her, I said shockingly, "Alice! Alice can you hear me?" But then I was starting to get dizzy I collapsed with Alice. Then I saw men coming with armor. They're all wearing armor, they look like they're soldiers from this world. I tried get back up to my feet but nope I fell down unconscious. Am I dead? Who are these soldiers, and what do they want from us? Find out next time, on Chapter 2!


End file.
